vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gomez6
Redial I didn't even know you requested it to be added! x) It's a great song, huh? Anyway, I'm sure you'll get used to the Wiki markup fairly soon. The preview button really comes in handy when figuring things out. 00:03, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Hmm.... I'll see if I can get a tutorial done sometime. (: Chevsapher (talk) 13:26, September 17, 2013 (UTC) : Notice Can you please stop editing your User page to remove one word and replace it, it is unnecessary and can be considered spam if there is no reason behind it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:33, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :We have song articles to sort out and create. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:03, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Since I only view company articles occasionally. What did you want to add to the SEGA article? If you want to bring it to attention, then I suggest the forums for at least some kind of input. As for song articles, again in the forums, we had a long discussion on how to repair them. Everything about Wiki suggestions primarily goes to Wiki Discussions board. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:24, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I guess just tell everyone more about this. But they are correct, without a source besides yourself we can't really place it in the article. But nothing is stopping you from posting in the comments about it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:32, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Doubt it. They would just call speculating without proof. So basically what you provided is plausible and considering Miku's status it isn't that far off to think Project Diva would get a storyline in the gameplay at some point. And what is you wanted to ask. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:42, October 28, 2013 (UTC) They look like fine choices. Though I am not sure what permissions you would need to go through. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:17, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay. If you can do it then go for it. Usually they don't seem to mind if a video is well made and gets them some advertising. Though I say it is YouTube's handling with representatives of a company that becomes a problem. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:36, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Another sky :Since the title can be used for a number of songs. The results I found are *VocaDB *SoundCloud -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:54, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Gomez/Chevsapher There, is that better? xD Unfortunately I always forget to reply on other talk pages than mine. But seriously, are you really trying to do a movie? Chevsapher ♪ talk 18:50, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Ah... um.... xD I'll go along with you then, just for the fun of it. Which Mitchie M song are you using? Chevsapher ♪ talk 23:30, November 6, 2013 (UTC) That's his best song, in my opinion! You have good taste, my friend. Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:20, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I personally think "Blooming the Idol" is his weakest work, but that's.... purely opinion. xD Only, what, two of his songs have hit a million on NND? But considering how many producers have come out with bazillions of songs without stumbling on a million-hitter (Ginsuke and Emon(Tes.) come to mind), Mitchie M has done pretty well. Chevsapher ♪ talk 17:36, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh lol, that sounds just like something they would do in an actual Disney movie!! x) So what characters do you have done? Chevsapher ♪ talk 18:08, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's not a bad picture at all. Random question, how high is she? Chevsapher ♪ talk 18:45, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, tall. xD Not how drugged up she is. Chevsapher ♪ talk 20:35, November 7, 2013 (UTC) 90 pounds after having a baby? She must be tiny. o.o Chevsapher ♪ talk 00:53, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Still... she must be quite slim!! xD So she's exactly the same height as Miku, and just a little bit lighter. Did you do that on purpose? :o Chevsapher ♪ talk 23:02, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh.... I see. (: Have you given her any personality quirks yet? Chevsapher ♪ talk 13:56, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Wow, sounds like you've put a lot of thought into character. That's good. Have you made any storyboards or anything yet? Chevsapher ♪ talk 18:57, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I read the list just now... I don't get around to everything too quickly. xD I don't think I've seen/heard any of those actors before except Kenny James... which is a bit odd, considering I've seen a decent number of movies (250, more or less). I always assumed "Gomez" was your last name. xS Chevsapher ♪ talk 21:14, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Actually, the only one of those I've heard is Bowser... I don't do Sonic or watch much anime. I did see Black Butler, but not the English dub. xD My sister told me the subs were the way to go, so I obeyed her. x| SPEAKING OF WHICH... we both have twin sisters. o...o Chevsapher ♪ talk 15:22, November 14, 2013 (UTC) 35? O__o Why? Chevsapher ♪ talk 15:03, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Feet.... oh my goodness, Gomez. xD That's just, like, hilarious. Say, I noticed you've been updated the viewcounts. Have you seen Category:Song pages without viewcount? Looks like something you would be interested in.Chevsapher ♪ talk 19:36, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh... so it's bigger on the inside! xD Some people just think about theories too much. :/ Some Zelda fans are horrible that way. Chevsapher ♪ talk 00:54, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, I guess you've done what you can. Good job! (: If those vids not having view counts really bother you, you could try contacting the producers... no one expects you to, though. (x Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:31, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Mitchie is very good about keeping in touch with his fanbase, that's for sure. By the way, I'm sure you saw he uploaded Eazy Dance onto his YT channel just recently? Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:45, December 7, 2013 (UTC) It's already listed as a succeeding version, so I wouldn't worry about it. I know it seems weird, but we should leave the reprint in the infobox, since the official YT upload isn't the original PV. Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:38, January 3, 2014 (UTC) I saw that on VO a while ago. :D It's great to see kz actively making Vocaloid music. Anyway, It'll interesting to hear what the whole theme sounds like. Additionally I heard it's being released on an album sometime this year, along with Pink or Black and Packaged's 2013 remix? Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:58, January 3, 2014 (UTC) They're on iTunes? o.o Chevsapher ♪ talk 15:27, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the offer, but I already have MP3s for both of them. :S They've both been on my iPod for quite a while... in fact kz is the second-most prolific artist on my iPod, with 14 songs. He's second only to Giga-P, who has 16 songs. 8#Prince is third, with 7 songs. ryo/supercell, samfree, Mitchie M, Dixie Flatine, emon(Tes.) and HSP all have 5. ...in case you ever wanted to know O.o Chevsapher ♪ talk 17:27, January 3, 2014 (UTC) WOW. That must have taken forever to download xD Chevsapher ♪ talk 17:33, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Off iTunes/kkbox/Amazon JP or physically? Chevsapher ♪ talk 23:26, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh? What event is that? o.o Chevsapher ♪ talk 18:55, January 4, 2014 (UTC) I would like that very much. Mostly because I'm a Nintendo freak and don't won any Sony consoles, but I think there's a lot of potentials for control schemes. Actually, I'm quite surprised they haven't released any DIVA games on the 3DS, considering it's doing so well. Chevsapher ♪ talk 15:11, January 9, 2014 (UTC) If it was console-exclusive, then Miku probably could sell some Nintendo consoles (in the Japanese market, at least). Poor Wii U. It's a great console, and I wish it would do better. It should be able to hang on, though, as long as Nintendo keeps the games coming. That was the initial problem in the months after release, since Nintendo still hasn't quite gotten the hang of HD development. Nintendo does make fun games... that's why I like them. They focus on gameplay over everything else, and always have. When it really comes down to it, people aren't going to remember a game for the graphics or the soundtrack. They're going to remember the gameplay. Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:39, January 16, 2014 (UTC) I didn't mean that they aren't good at HD, they simply weren't ready for it when the Wii U came out. It's a big switch for the dev studios to have to develop in HD for the first time, and thus the long development time for games. Not only that, but the devs are having to get used to a new home console architecture, which they haven't done since the Gamecube (as the Wii was very much based on the GCN). The media annoys the hell out of me. Tablet gaming and phone gaming are not going to replace consoles. It's an entirely different niche; playing Angry Birds and playing Zelda are two very different experiences for two very different markets. Of course, a few years ago, the media was swooning over Facebook gaming as the future of the industry, and OH LOOK, now those companies are going out of business. =_= And don't get me started on the media's liberal agenda. Ugh. Chevsapher ♪ talk 15:11, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Very true. xD In other news, I'm sure you saw the new page for Yellow? Chevsapher ♪ talk 19:42, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Lol at the NintenDOOOMMEDDDD article. xD But that's really interesting. I don't think it's because the Wii U is "a complete and utter flop", since Nintendo normally starts working on its consoles years in advance, but I'm kind of glad they're not making "Wii 3". :3 Just because that would make things really confusing. Say... do you have a Wii U? Chevsapher ♪ talk 16:55, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh, just wondering. (: What game did you play on it? Chevsapher ♪ talk 04:43, January 30, 2014 (UTC) I certainly hope "Decorator" hits the million eventually!! Such a good song... and Wakamura's PV is so yum. ^o^ Oh, I've been seeing you around YouTube a lot... we seem to watch the same things. I'm RocanolaTwins, BTW. Chevsapher ♪ talk 04:13, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, we should, huh? Especially since I'm so active on this wiki lately.... haha right. Oh BTW, you've bought the Decorator EP album, right? Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:52, March 8, 2014 (UTC) No, but thanks; it's already on my iPod. xD "Connection" is amazing; normally English stuff by Japanese Ps is cringe-worthy, but... wow. As for graphics, I mainly do photo-manipulation and web layouts and ish like that. My sis and I have out stuff at http://www.neopets.com/~Bromagon, if you want to see! (: Chevsapher ♪ talk 16:46, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Like, art as compared to design? Nope. I'm not great at drawing, sadly, especially people. D: It's fun trying, though. Have you done any more drawing since your profile pic? Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:20, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah... I've seen that PV! It was part of a fanmade animation project with multiple songs, I believe? (http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm18757513) Awesome animation... a lot of people find it rather risque, but I've never found girls erotic, so whatever xD Chevsapher ♪ talk 16:25, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Link? Chevsapher ♪ talk 16:49, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Wow, I really like that one that you commissioned!! It really makes her design shine. BTW I see you're from Puerto Rico? :O Chevsapher ♪ talk 23:43, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Wow, yeah, it should. I'll go ahead and add the template. (: So you like DECO*27? Chevsapher ♪ talk 15:09, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh yay, it is coming out in the US!! That's awesome :D I love all those DECO songs!! Ai Kotoba II is near perfection. xD What do you think about DECO's newest stuff with kous? Sorry about replying to everything so late... I'm very sporadic. Don't take it personally. Chevsapher ♪ talk 03:10, March 26, 2014 (UTC) It would be great if they released all the future ones in the states... kinda surprised they aren't released PDF 2nd for the PS4 though. Chevsapher ♪ talk 03:41, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Yes... indeed. I agree with you on all of that. xD Say, you saw my new page for wakamuraP, right? Chevsapher ♪ talk 13:33, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Yeah... I saw the edits to the article. xD It's weird... although the bleeping *does* make the song seem more explicit, lol. Chevsapher ♪ talk 16:21, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Ah, clever. xD Say, do you actually own any of the Project DIVA games? Most people I've talked to have just played it on emulators. Chevsapher ♪ talk 20:24, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I *think* so... what's the favor? :o Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:15, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh gosh, I totally missed your last messages from last month. =_= Anyway... I've never heard a Lamaze song I didn't like. xD He has a cute style and a good sense of humor. Chevsapher ♪ talk 13:58, May 8, 2014 (UTC) I started working on an article for "BLOOMING THE IDOL" this morning; I only need to finish the derivative section and get some screenshots from the PV. ;D I'd join your group, except I'm not a great artist. Most of my artsy stuff is either design or music. D: Chevsapher ♪ talk 22:08, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Lol, don't thank me until I have the page up. xD The coding is sitting on the computer where my sister is playing Star Wars: The Old Republic, and it looks like it'll a little while before I can get to it. :P Say... have you heard anything by tilt? xD Chevsapher ♪ talk 23:15, May 8, 2014 (UTC) We have rather similar music taste, heh. xD Okay then... here ya go... アイドルを咲かせ (Idol wo Sakase) Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:18, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Do you like electro swing? :O Chevsapher ♪ talk 15:09, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Awesome. Are you aware of any electro swing other than the ones on baker's AREPK album? I'm trying to find some xP Chevsapher ♪ talk 15:35, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm. Darn. xD I like most of DECO's stuff, and the stuff arranged by kous is no exception. Those songs have good texture and a funky quality I like. "Delusion Tax" is my favorite out of them, because of the awesomesouce riff. <3 Chevsapher ♪ talk 11:41, May 13, 2014 (UTC) I personally enjoy good serious songs.. I like a variety of subject matter. Come to think of it, sasakure has done does serious stuff... I thought? Hhhmm. Chevsapher ♪ talk 21:12, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Sure!!!! Link? Chevsapher ♪ talk 13:09, June 10, 2014 (UTC) That's no poem, Mr. Gomez. That's delightfully descriptive prose, and I love it! Keep up the good work. Chevsapher ♪ talk 02:25, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Well... actually, I can certainly see it used for comedy. xD In the right context, of course. So do you have any other parts of the script done? Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:02, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Sure!! Chevsapher ♪ talk 19:03, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Do you want to me to give you stuff to do? xD I know you don't write song or producer articles, but there are a bunch of small things that needed done. BTW I forgot I was talking to you over Google+.... *scurries over there* Chevsapher ♪ talk 13:17, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Have they said if anything's going to be different from the original?... /shot Chevsapher ♪ talk 13:54, July 17, 2014 (UTC) So, is the gameplay in mirai different from PJD? Chevsapher ♪ talk So it's more like Elite Beat Agents or Osu? Chevsapher ♪ talk 12:10, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Have you played any rhythm games apart from the PJD/mirai games?... Chevsapher ♪ talk 18:19, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh cool! But I mean, have you played any non-Vocaloid music games? Like DDR, Stepmania, Beatmania, Dance Dance Revolution, Rhythm Heaven, etc? Chevsapher ♪ talk 18:27, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- Just to let you know, Chevsapher is on break. blog entry here They left on July 31st. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:41, September 1, 2014 (UTC) About view count edit / tips Hello, make note of updating the view count, you don't need the 'Exact' view count. So try to round off the count if it reaches a mix of odd and even numbers. For example a song with 1,174 views would be 1,100+ or 1,170+. 10,539 would be 10,500+ while 1,234,321 would be 1,200,00+ or 1,230,000+. This is until the number settles on something more reasonable to comprehend and it results in not updating the pages an excessive amount of time. :Thank you. :The configuration is simply 'view' and 'count' squished together, it can be placed anywhere. And together with upload date it is |uploaddate = Month X, 20XX|viewcount = ' -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:01, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Because you added an "s", remove the s.-- Bunai82 (talk) 19:08, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: B.A.G-GOMEZ Hey, let me ask you something, because I'm curious; do you enjoy your position as an admin? Because I recently became an admin on another wiki, and I honestly do not feel like my new position is not all that special. It's pretty much no difference from being a regular editor. Gomez6 (talk) 13:06, January 14, 2014 (UTC) I enjoy it because I like having access to tools that help me organize the site. That is how Wikia describes the Admin position, it is just having extra tools given to a trusted user. You can set policies and make sure things are in order, though it is overwhelming. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:29, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :''what's Snow Miku 2014? It is officially described best as: ""SNOW MIKU" is a specially designed "Hatsune Miku" as a character which enlivens Hokkaido in winter using "a pure white snow statue of 'Hatsune Miku'" as its motif." source -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:46, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- If it is something out of my reach I am not sure how to help. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:59, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :It looks more like stylization with the logo only, the site separates the "2" from the "F" on every page. That and it's also how the site displays its title. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:11, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Until the official site and related media sources (under SEGA) start using that way of titling, then it is a 'no'. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:13, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- '''PROJECT DIVA Thank you for answering the question. Is it possible for you to set up a page about it and other contributers can flesh it out? -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:07, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:14, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I hate Duke Remington I hate Duke Remington. and you?. XavienAntoniofan (talk) 01:17, March 19, 2014 (UTC) You revenge You ask JeremyCreek in the Disney Wiki for it will put adimin you and your put block Duke Remington that you keep adding in Kermit the Frog under the category of "Disney characters", against Duke Remington's wishes. And is you revenge. XavienAntoniofan (talk) 19:20, March 26, 2014 (UTC) You want to put the category of "Disney characters" in Kermit the Frog or not?!!! XavienAntoniofan (talk) 01:03, March 27, 2014 (UTC)